The Mechanic
by shadowhunterherondale
Summary: Karla is an eighteen year old that has been in a street racer since the age of fifteen. Trained by her father Dom and her uncle Brian. She is the only daughter of Dom so she gets included in the family business. She goes to school during the day and works like any normal teenager but at night she gets to live the world of a street racer
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I finished doing an oil change on a 2004 Toyota Camry. "Alright its good to go." I said.

"How much do I owe you?" The woman asked.

"Sixty." I said.

She nodded and took three twenty dollar bills out of her purse. She gave them to me. "Thank you." She said.

I smiled. "Anytime. We hope to see you in three months." I said with a smile.

"With this friendly service you'll see me anytime there is something wrong with my car." She said.

I smiled. "Well you may come anytime." I said.

She smiled and nodded. She got in the car and left.

"Looks like you're doing good kid." Someone said behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "I've learned from the best." I said with a smile.

Father smiled. "That you have." He said with a smile.

A truck came into the shop just as Brian reached us.

"Dom there is someone waiting for you in your office." Brian said.

"I'll take care of the client." I told father.

Father nodded and left with Brian.

I took a deep breath and let it out since I already knew who was looking for him and for what. I walked to the truck that had come in.

A young guy got off the truck.

"Yes sir, how may I help you?" I asked.

"May I speak with a mechanic?" He asked.

I smiled. "You're looking at her." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're a mechanic?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I've never seen a woman working at a shop before." He said with a smile.

I smiled. "There is always a first time for everything." I said with an amused smile.

He smiled. "Yes there is. Well if you're a mechanic then you may help me."He said.

I nodded. "Is something wrong with the truck?" I asked.

"It's making some noise when it runs." He said.

I nodded. "Okay. May I borrow the keys to check it out?" I asked.

"Sure." He said hanging me the keys.

When his skin touched mine, I felt like electricity ran up my arm. "Okay ill be right back." I said.

"May I go with you as well?" He asked.

"Um sure." I said before I went to get in the driver's side. I turned on the truck.

He got in the passenger side and closed the door.

I saw that father got up from his seat clearly not approving but I put the truck on reverse and quickly got out of the shop. I turned and put the truck on drive. I put the turning signal and waited for the cars to pass. Then I turned right. I sped up and noticed that the truck was fine.

"The truck sounds fine." I said.

"It usually starts when I'm driving on the freeway." He said.

I nodded. I got on the freeway and started to speed up.

The truck started to make some noise then and the tires shook a little.

"It's probably one of the wheel bearings." I said.

"Which one?" He asked.

"We're going to have to lift it up and get it checked out. Then we'll have to order the part." I said as I got off the freeway.

"Can it be done today?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll let Brian check it out and ill go get the part and change it." I said as I put the brakes and changed lane.

The guy nodded.

"By the way you need some new brakes as well." I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Well might as well get them changed." He said.

I nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Karla." I said with a smile.

"Karla." He said.

I nodded and turned right. "What's your name?" I asked.

"William but I prefer to be called by my second name." He said.

"Which is?" I asked looking at him.

"Jace. Jace Lightwood." He said.

I nodded. "Well nice to meet you Jace. I'm Karla Marroquin. My father is the owner of the shop where I work so I guess that's why you thought that all the mechanics were men." I said with a smile.

Jace smiled and nodded. "Someone told me that that shop is one of the best, and I think that they weren't joking." He said.

I smiled. "Well the customer is always right. Besides we always try to give our customers the best service." I said.

"And that's good because there are some that just want to take the money and don't do a good job." Jace said.

I nodded as we turned right and went into the shop. I parked the truck and turned it off. I got off and so did Jace.

"What have I told you about leaving without letting me know?" Father asked.

"Sorry. We just went to check the truck." I said.

"Dom relax. It's part of our job." Brian said.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to upset you its just that I wanted to show her what is wrong with the truck." Jace said.

I turned to look at him. I didn't need anyone defending me or making it worse. "Brian I think it's one of the wheel bearings. Why don't you check it out?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

I gave him the keys and Brian put the truck in so he could connect it to the computer.

"We'll talk later." Father said before turning around and leaving.

I sighed. I thought that it was going to be worse.

"Is he your father?" Jace asked.

"Yes. Thank you for trying to defend me but next time don't. You could make it worse." I told him.

Jace looked down and nodded.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." I said feeling guilty.

"It's okay." He said.

But I knew that I had hurt him. "How can I make it up to you?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled. His golden eyes looked like they were shinning with excitement. "How about I take you out to dinner?" He asked.

"Dinner. You mean tonight?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to get to know you more." He said.

"Well I can't tonight because there is something I have to do, but we can go tomorrow." I said.

Jace smiled. "That's perfect. Do you want to meet me there or do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Karla its both of the wheel bearings on the front and I already ordered them." Brian said behind me.

I nodded. "I'll go pick them up then." I said turning to look at him but he was looking at Jace.

"I'll go with you." Brian said not taking his eyes off Jace.

"Okay." I said.

Brian nodded and left.

I turned to look at Jace. "I'll meet you at Cha Cha Cha at seven." I said.

Jace nodded.

"Well I have to go." I said.

Jace nodded. "Can I have your number?" He asked.

I smiled. "Sure." I quickly wrote it down on a card from the shop and gave it to him quickly. "I'll see you in a little bit." I said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded.

I turned around and went to get in my car.

Brian got in a few moments later.

**Okay guys that is it for this chapter. I was thinking of starting it a different way but I might do the other one into another story. Let me know what y'all think. Thank you for reading, and thank you for reviewing. Take care and until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

I buckled my seat let and turned on the car. I put the car on reverse and got out of my parking space. Then I put the car on drive.

"Who is that guy?" Brian asked.

I sighed and turned right.

There went the interrogation.

"He's just a client uncle Brian." I said.

"A client that asked you out to dinner." Uncle Brian said.

"Yes and I agreed." I said.

"Why? There have been other clients that have asked you out and you didn't accept." Uncle Brian said.

I smiled. "That's cause they are old. I don't want to end up getting married to an old man." I said.

"Just because you're going to dinner with them it doesn't mean that you'll end up getting married to them." Uncle Brian said.

I smiled. "Trust me, dad would have forced me to marry one of them since he knows them." I said.

Uncle Brian chuckled. "That's right but if you're going to go with that guy I need you to be careful. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt." Uncle Brian said.

I smiled. "You wont. I have been raised by two strong men that have taught me how to be strong." I told him.

Uncle Brian smiled. "So are you still racing tonight or are you canceling?" Uncle Brian asked.

I smiled. "Racing of course. You know that I never cancel a race. Besides I heard that there was some good money put into this race." I said.

Uncle Brian nodded. "It wasn't either me or your father." He said.

"Then who?" I asked.

"Hector. He said that the other three racers were really good but he couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they got beat by a woman." He said .

I laughed. "Well we'll see tonight." I said.

Uncle Brian nodded as we made it to AutoZone.

*()*

"Karla are you ready?" Father asked coming into my room.

I finished putting on my boots and stood up. "Almost." I said.

"Which car are you taking?" He asked.

"The skyline. The charger I left it in the shop because it needs a oil change." I said as I went to stand in front of the mirror to look at myself.

I was wearing black skinny jeans with black boots, a blue blouse with spaghetti straps, and my black leather jacket. "How do I look?" I asked turning to look at my father.

"Like you're going on a date." He said becoming serious.

"Dad. Really, how do I look?" I asked.

He smiled. "You look like always." He said.

"And how is that?" I asked.

"Beautiful." He said.

I smiled. "Okay. Then I'm ready." I said before I sprayed some perfume. " Okay lets go." I said as I walked right pass my father but he grabbed my arm.

"Is that guy going to be there?" He asked.

"No dad. I didn't tell him anything about the races." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Ow! That hurts." I told him.

"Answer the question." He said.

"No he wont be there or else he would have asked about the race." I told him.

He let me go. "Lets go." He said.

I sighed. Man he was pissed.

We walked downstairs together where mom, uncle Brian, aunt Mia, and Jack where waiting for us.

"Dont you look beautiful!" Mother said giving me a hug.

I smiled and hugged her back. I was a only child and that's why I worked with my father in the shop, even though he doesn't know that he is going to be a father again soon.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Well lets get going you don't want to be late for your race." Uncle Brian said.

I nodded. "When will Jack be raicing?" I asked.

"It all depends on him." Uncle Brian said.

Jack was four years older than me and I started racing before him. Sure he loves cars but he doesn't like raicing.

I on the other hand have been racing since I was fifteen. Now I'm eighteen and almost out of high school. "When will that be, Jack?" I asked.

"I don't think that ill be raicing." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

I nodded.

Everyone went to get in their cars.

I walked to mine and unlocked the door.

"Good luck." Father said behind me.

I turned around to look at him and smiled. "Thank you." I said.

"This will be the last race that you will be doing. After that you are going to college and getting a career with the money that you win today." Father said.

"What? You can't do that! I love to race! It's my life!" I said as I felt my heart break into pieces.

He couldn't do that.

I had been into racing cars all of my life. It was what I grew up with.

"I have decided that its best for you. I don't want something to happen to you." He said.

"But.." I said.

"No buts. It's final." He said.

I nodded. "Yes father." I said before I got in my car. I sighed. I had learned that I was not to double guess my father's orders but if I left I could still continue to race somewhere else. I turned on my car and put on the seatbelt.

This car had been a gift from uncle Brian just to get back at my father for giving Jack a charger when he was little.

I really didn't mind and I actually preferred the skyline to the charger but I wasn't going to tell my father that. I didn't wanted to hurt his feelings.

I put the car on reverse and got out of the drive way. Then I followed my father towards the race.

*()*

I smiled as we finally made the last turn to the street that we were going to be racing on.

There were so many cars parked in reversed and people in groups looking at their cars or waiting for us.

My father parked and I parked right behind him.

People surrounded our cars then and I turned off my car.

I smiled and sighed.

We were finally here.

I got out of the car and was greeted by everyone. I smiled and greeted them.

Then I turned around and saw the person that I least expected to see here.

"I thought you said that he wasn't coming." My father said to me.

"I don't know how he got here." I said. Then I turned to look at my father. "But I'm going to figure it out." I said.

Mu father grabbed my wrist gently. "Not right now. You have a race to be on." He said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Alright everyone lets get this show on the road!" Hector said.

Everyone cheered.

"Alright! Listen up!" Hector said.

Everyone quiet down.

"There are going to be four racers. Now we decided to mix it up a little so this will be a circuit race mixed with drifting." Hector said.

Everyone cheered again.

I smiled. I was good at circuit races but I was better at drifting.

I was given a GPS to put in my car.

"Who's closing down the streets?" A guy asked.

Hector and my father laughed.

"Nobody. That's the point of the race." My father said.

"Alright. I'm going to need the four drivers to line up on the red line. Everyone make some space for them." Hector said.

The people started to move back to their cars.

"Show them what you have." Uncle Brian said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Make us proud." Father said.

I smiled. "Always." I said before I got back in my car. I turned it on and waited for everyone to move then I went to form myself on the left side.

Three cars stopped to my right.

A Chinese guy stopped right beside me in a white van.

A Hispanic guy stopped beside him in a red car.

A white guy stopped beside the red car in a green car.

I could see them since they had their windows down. I put mine down as well and they all turned to look at me. I smiled and waved at them, but they just stared.

Then the fourth car stopped beside the green car. It was a silver car.

The driver put the windows down and to my surprise it was Jace. I stared at him.

_No wonder he hadn't said anything about the race _I thought.

Jace turned to look at me as if he had felt my eyes on him. He smiled and winked at me.

My heart beat quickened. I turned to look in front of me.

Hector stood in front of his car and he put his hands up.

I kept my car on neutral and pressed the gas pedal with my right foot and the brake with my left.

Hector put his hands down and I shifted into first gear.

The wheels pealed out and the cars raced forward.

I pressed the gas pedal and then I shifted into second gear.

The other cars passed me and I smiled. They didn't know what they were doing.

"Turn right." The GPS said.

I shifted down and pulled the hand break and turned the steering wheel to the right and drifted. Then I pressed the gas and shifted into second gear. I passed up the red and green car

I pressed the gas again and shifted into third gear and got right beside of Jace.

He turned to look at me and then he looked back at the street. He pressed the gas and shifted up.

I smiled. "That was a big mistake." I said as I dropped the speed a little bit and shifted down.

"Turn right." The GPS said.

Then I pulled the hand break up and turned the steering wheel to the right.

Jace did the same but he opened up too much.

That was when I pressed the gas and shifted up. I passed him up and waved at him. Then I sped up and shifted up again. I saw him speed up and he was right behind me.

We passed two streets and then he was right beside me.

I sped up and shifted into fifth gear.

My car was going over a hundred now.

Even though the GPS was talking I already knew where I was supposed to turn and at what angle since that was the first thing my father thought me since I was ten.

"Keep forward one mile." The GPS said.

I sped up and so did he.

"In a quarter of a mile turn right." The GPS said.

I kept speeding and hoping that I wouldn't find a cop or crash into one because even I I saw the red and blue lights behind me, I wasn't stopping.

"Turn right." The GPS said.

I reduced the speed and shifted down. I pulled the hand break up and turned the steering wheel to the right. I opened too much and gave Jace a chance to catch me up.

"Damn it." I said before I sped up.

"Keep forward for half a mile." The GPS said.

I sped up and shifted up.

_I'm sorry Jace but I can't let you win this race. I have some money promised to some children _ I thought before I pressed the gas pedal.

"In a quarter mile turn right." The GPS said.

IR reduced some speed and shifted down as I got closer to the last turn.

"Turn right." The GPS said.

I pulled the hand break and turned the steering wheel.

The car drifted but this time I didn't open too much.

"Keep forward for a mile. Then you will arrive at your destination." The GPS said.

I put my foot on the gas and shifted up.

Jace was right behind me but then he raced forward because of the NOS.

I smiled.

_Too soon _I thought as I sped up. Then I used both of my NOS.

The car raced forward and I was pressed against my seat. I raced pass Jace. I looked forward as I passed him.

The cars that were parked at the sides were just a blur as I passed by.

Then finally I saw the red line and the race was over. I slowed and drifted at the end. I stopped the car and parked.

My car got surrounded by people then.

I smiled and got out.

The race was over.

I had won.

Everything was for a good cause.

I had made everyone proud.

**And that is it for this chapter. I think I made the race too long but I wanted to make some competition between Jace and Karla. I hope you guys enjoyed it **** let me know what y'all think. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled as I was congratulated by uncle Brian and the rest of the family.

The last one to congratulate me was my father. He looked so serious as he walked towards me, but then he hugged me and turned me in a circle.

I laughed.

"I'm so proud of you kid!" He said as he set me down on my feet.

I smiled. "I'm glad that I made you proud dad." I said.

Father smiled and gave me the money but there was a car title included also.

"What's this?" I asked.

"One of the cars was put on the bet." Father said.

"Which one?" I asked turning around to see the rest of the drivers reach us then. I looked down at the title and it said that the car was a silver color.

_Oh no._

I looked up and started to walk to where Jace was.

"Karla." Father said but I didn't turn around.

Jace looked up just as I stopped in front of him.

"You betted your car?" I asked.

He gave me a half smile and nodded. "I thought I had a chance of winning so I told myself, why not?" He said.

I sighed. "I can't take your car." I said.

"Sure you can." Jace said.

I shook my head. "It doesn't feel right." I said.

"He betted the car. You won, you take it." Father said behind me.

I shook my head still looking at Jace.

"Oh shit! We got cops, cops. Go!" Someone said.

I turned around and ran to my car. I took of the hand break and left. I sure as hell wasn't getting caught with so much money with me.

I shifted into first gear and I put my foot on the gas pedal.

The car raced forward.

I sped up and shifted into second gear.

One of the cops followed me.

_Crap._

I shifted into third gear and then I turned right. Then I quickly turned left and then right again.

The cop stayed behind me.

I sped up and turned right again and turned into a parking lot. I turned off the lights and stayed on the first floor. I turned off the car and grabbed the money.

I put some of it on the left side of the inside pocket of my jacket and the rest on the right pocket. I even took the title to Jace's car.

I locked the car and got out. I walked out of the parking lot and started walking down the street.

A cop passed right by me.

_Don't stop. _I thought.

The cop car stopped.

I stopped walking.

"Stop right there Torreto." The cop said.

_Shit._

I took off running and turned right.

"Torreto!" The cop said but I didn't stop running.

I hear a car behind me but that didn't stop me either.

A car stopped in front of me almost knocking me down.

"Get in!" Jace said.

I opened the door and got in.

Jace started driving and turned left.

There were two cop cars waiting for us but he got in between and left them behind.

I turned to see if they were following us but nobody was. I turned back around in my seat and sighed.

"You're the last person I expected to see." I said.

"Well I thought that if I helped you, your father would let me keep my car." He said.

I sighed again. "Well you did help me and I owe you big time, but my dad is a different thing." I said.

"I know." He said.

Then I hear motorcycles. "Oh great." I said.

"What?" Jace asked.

"We're being followed." I said.

A guy in a motorcycle got beside Jace with a gun. "Follow us." He said.

Jace nodded.

We followed them into a shop.

Jace parked the car and we got out.

"Torreto." Johnny said.

I nodded once. "Johnny." I said.

He smiled.

"Karla." A woman said behind me.

I sighed. "Heidi." I said.

"My, my who is this handsome young man?" She asked.

"Heidi this is Jace. Jace this is Heidi." I said.

Jace shook her hand, but it looked like she had other plans cause she started feeling the muscles on his arms.

"I gotta tell you something Karla. This is the most handsome boyfriend you have had so far." Heidi said walking around Jace and looking at him as if he was a piece of art that she wanted to buy.

I cleared my throat. "He's not my boyfriend. He is the newest member of our team." I said.

"Not a boyfriend, huh? So that means that I can have him, then?" She asked.

"No!" I said maybe sounding a little jealous.

Heidi laughed.

I mentally cursed.

"Well going back to why we are here." Johnny said calling back the attention.

I turned to look at him.

"I thought we had an agreement." Johnny said as he started to circle me.

I stayed where I was.

"You stayed away, and I stayed away." Johnny said as he took one of my loose curls in between two fingers.

Jace tried to get away from Heidi to come to where I was but I gave him a look letting him know that he needed to stay where he was.

"Yea we were just going for a drive and we didn't realize where we were until y'all stopped us." I said.

Johnny smiled.

"And what do we have here?" Aro asked walking around the car.

"Who does it belong to?" Johnny asked.

"It's hers." Jace said.

"No its not. I haven't taken full claim on it yet." I said.

Johnny nodded and chuckled. "See you around Torreto." He said before they went to get on their motorcycles. Then they left.

We were about to get in the car, when they came back and started shooting the car.

Jace and I moved.

They left then.

The car started to catch on fire.

"NOS!" Jace said tackling me to the floor and covering me with his body before the car exploded.

I closed my eyes and hugged myself to him as I heard the explosion and saw the car fly high in the air. I felt like my life was over.

Then the car landed back on the ground and I jumped.

"Shh its okay." Jace whispered in my ear and hugged me.

I sighed.

With his arms around me, I felt safe.

"Come on lets get out of here before they decide to come back for us." Jace said.

I nodded and let him go.

Jace stood up and the offered me a hand to help me stand up.

I took it.

"So what is the deal with them?" Jace asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The guy you called Johnny. He said something about you stay away and I stay away." Jace said.

I sighed. "You caught that, huh?" I asked as we started to walk.

"Well he was the only one that was talking." Jace said.

"It's kid of complicated." I said.

"It's a long way back." He said.

I nodded. "My father and Johnny's father had some issues when they were young. You know how this is. Everything is a competition." I said.

Jace nodded.

"Plus my father slept with his sister. Johnny asked for permission so we could date when I was fifteen. My father didn't give it to him and I didn't wanted to date him either. So everything got worse and they came up with that agreement. One side of the town belonged to my father and the other to Johnny's father." I said as I turned around to see if a taxi was coming.

Thank god there was because I wouldn't like to have to walk all the way home.

I gestured for the taxi to stop.

The car stopped.

"Get in." I told Jace.

He got in and I got in after him.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

I gave him the address of a restaurant that was next to the parking lot I had gone into and he started to drive.

"So they have been like that all these years?" Jace asked.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "Yep." I said.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked.

I smiled. "I was raised without fear. So no." I said.

"When the car exploded I saw that you were scared." He said.

I smiled. "Of course. That car could have landed on top of us and we would have burned to death without being able to move. Well I would have. You would have died instantly." I said.

He sighed.

I opened one eye and looked at him.

He was looking down at his hands.

I smiled and closed my eye again.

"By the way, you owe me a ten second car." I said.

Jace chuckled.

**And that is it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Thank you for reviewing. Take care. Until next time! **


End file.
